


Сломай меня

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кинк-фест с запросом плачущего Банни и успокаивающего его Котецу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломай меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come, Break Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5795) by Taimat. 



Плитка под ногами слишком громко отражала звук его шагов в тяжелых ботинках, а грохот закрывающейся в реанимацию двери невыносимо резко ударил по ушам в тихом коридоре. Белые стены и потолок уставились на него его же отражением. Барнаби был буквально окружен стерильным холодом больницы, но он сможет это вытерпеть, как и многое в жизни. Если замкнуться в себе, ты ничего и не почувствуешь.

Котецу не вписывался в эту бесцветную обстановку. Он был слишком яркий. Слишком… живой. Жизнь и веселье кипели в нем, как и многие другие бросающиеся в глаза глупости, которые присуще бесполезным открыткам.

Возможно, Барнаби возьмет с собой одну в следующий раз. Если он будет. Черт, он делает это, потому… потому что …

Барнаби забыл, как дышать, когда увидел эту палату. Небольшое окно предоставляло отличную возможность рассмотреть все внутри, а ему не стоило и заходить, чтобы увидеть все эти трубки и провода. Это все лишнее и ни капли ему не подходит. Нет, это он здесь лишний. Барнаби вовсе не планировал сюда приходить, но, от всего увиденного вставал ком в горле и он чувствовал себя размазней и неудачником еще до встречи с Джеком, а от былого яростного желания битвы не осталось и следа.

Как он мог злиться на лежащего перед ним мужчину, сражавшегося за его спасение, всего лишь потому, что хотел помочь. Хотя Котецу совершил немало глупостей.

Барнаби выдохнул и заставил себя открыть дверь, ответившую лишь коротким щелчком. Его встретили не улыбка, не смех и не приставучая обеспокоенность, к которой он уже привык, а всего лишь жужжание аппаратов с сигналами компьютера.

Сказать, что Котецу выглядел маленьким, лежа в больничной постели, не сказать ничего. Его тело было спрятано под бинтами, и он сливался с цветом простыней. Даже лицо скрывала кислородная маска. Этот белоснежный цвет повсюду очень резко контрастировал с тем кровавым месивом, что он видел до этого. Вид лежащего перед ним человека отзывался неприятной резью в глазах. Барнаби почувствовал, как они начинают слезиться, когда он, оказавшись у единственного в комнате стула, рассматривает мужчину под белоснежным покрывалом.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты совершил нечто подобное, старик. Ты и вправду никогда не думаешь, – тон голоса Барнаби был на пару градусов ниже температуры в помещении, и он вздрогнул, когда Котецу открыл глаза.

Если бы он мог быстро отвести взгляд, то притворился бы, что не видел в них боли. Сожаления. Барнаби не мог подобрать слов и сложить их в связную речь, которой высказал бы то, что хотел. Не знал, к чему стоило быть готовым, но сломленный от боли Котецу – это не то, чего он ожидал.

Но почему? Ты видел его, знал какой он. Ты знал. Ты знал…

Простыни зашуршали, заставляя Барнаби поднять удивленный взгляд на лежащего перед ним мужчину. Его глаза расширились за мгновение до того, как он вспомнил, что обязан, черт возьми, быть зол. Движением руки Котецу подозвал подойти ближе. Со вздохом блондин придвинул стул к постели, стараясь не обращать внимания на противный звук скольжения ножек по плитке. По крайней мере, он нарушил монотонное тиканье аппаратуры.

Как только он уселся, уголки глаз Котецу украсили привычные морщинки, означавшие, что на нем сейчас его маска весельчака, стремившаяся скрыть настоящие чувства.

\- Я знаю, ты злишься на меня. Поговори со мной, – его голос был настолько тих, что Барнаби пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать бормотание, слетающее с губ говорящего.

Наклонившись ближе, Барнаби постарался придать своему голосу нужный тон:

\- Почему ты не можешь мне доверять? Что во мне не так, раз я не заслуживаю твоего доверия?

Он снова заметил боль, отразившуюся в глазах Котецу прежде, чем тот закрыл их, в надежде спрятать ее.

\- Прости, Банни. Я облажался.  
\- Это не ответ, – Котецу внутренне содрогнулся от тона голоса Барнаби, и, не сдержавшись, не смог унять дрожь, пронзившую его тело.  
\- Но я волновался. Твоя одержимость со всем, что связано с Уроборосом…и я не предполагал, что ты все продумал. Ты не всегда ведешь себя…рационально.  
\- Значит, я теперь не только ненадежен, но и идиот, ко всему прочему.  
\- Нет. Вовсе нет.  
\- Разве? А если бы я был Кейтом, или Натаном, или Антонио, ты послушал бы меня? Или доверился бы мне настолько, что поверил бы в осознанность моих действий? – тон голоса Барнаби повышался с каждым словом, становясь резче, но тот не обращал на это внимание.

\- Не послушал.   
\- Потому что им ты веришь больше?  
\- Потому что они не мои напарники. – Барнаби на это прикусил губу. Снова он о партнерстве.  
\- Мы должны работать вместе. Я ни за что не смог бы отпустить тебя одного. Особенно, зная, что ты мог бы потерять над собой контроль.  
\- Но я же просил. Просил довериться мне.  
\- Я знаю, Банни. И-и…  
\- Я верил тебе! – то, как голос срывается на крик удивляет, но теперь уже не остановиться – Ты, наконец… заслужил его. Я доверял тебе. Ты вообще представляешь себе, как тяжело мне это далось? – его глаза наполнились слезами, и, возможно, причиной этому был вовсе не ослепительный белый свет в палате. – Я… я не… - Барнаби сбился, отвел взгляд и смотрел вникуда до тех пор, пока Котецу не позвал его. Старший напарник вытянул руку, дотронувшись до руки Барнаби. И прежде, чем Барнаби возразил, Котецу ответил:

\- Ты мой партнер. Ты превыше всего.

В горле встал ком, а глаза наполнились злыми слезами. Ну почему этот старик должен быть именно таким? Почему он просто…просто…

Барнаби, вырвав руку, почувствовал, будто его окружают стены. Но сейчас это совсем не нужно. Необходимо сосредоточиться, а все происходящее здесь способствует обратному.

\- Мы закончили, – не сказав больше ни слова, он развернулся и в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до двери. И это было больше похоже на бегство.

 

***

 

Прошла неделя. Неделя после их провала. После его поражения. Барнаби погряз в своих страданиях, показывая жителям безмятежную улыбку, хотя внутри чувствовал себя как никогда разбитым. Он, наконец, понял, что у него никого не осталось. Он был один. Как и раньше. Единственный человек, проявлявший заботу и сумевший пробиться сквозь его стену отчуждения, единственный, кому вообще до него было дело, лежал сейчас в госпитале, вероятней всего, окруженный посетителями. Даже, несмотря на то, что Котецу облажался, он был добрым, милым и, несомненно, заслуживающим любви.

А Барнаби не заслужил. Бесспорно, люди обожали его. Боготворили его. Но… по большему счету всем на него было плевать. Барнаби все же пытался признать, что… возможно погорячился. Возможно, это он облажался. Все же, не стоило отталкивать единственного друга, который когда-либо у него был.

Прошла неделя.

Может Котецу постарается его простить.

***

В этот раз госпиталь показался ему более приветливым, чем в прошлый. В коридоре реанимационной было больше солнечного света, больше надежды. Для всех, кроме Барнаби. Его мысли были полностью сосредоточены на старике, который слишком добр себе во вред, и считал это огромным преимуществом. Он был ужасен. Котецу сражался за город. Дрался за него. Все это, конечно же, было совершено с благими намерениями и то, что Котецу сделал… Сделал из-за…Из-за… Нет, он не позволит себе этого сказать. И уж тем более, не даст этим словам сорваться с губ Котецу. Особенно, когда и вовсе их не заслужил.

Происходящее внутри для него представлялось возможным выяснить, лишь войдя в помещение, ведь окошка на двери, как в прошлый раз, не было. Медсестра объявила его приход, а Барнаби, оказывается, не был готов к внезапной боли, когда услышал голос Котецу:

\- Конечно-конечно. Впустите его, – Барнаби зашел в палату, едва не путаясь в ногах, и каждый новый шаг казался сложнее предыдущего. Но когда Котецу удивленно произнес его имя без какого-либо оттенка злости, он в два шага оказался у стула возле кровати.

\- Эй, Банни, – голос Котецу был уже не такой сухой и болезненный, а лицо больше не уродовала кислородная маска. Явные признаки скорого выздоровления. Но, так как он боялся снова расстроить своего напарника, настороженные нотки все же проскальзывали в его интонации.

Барнаби этого не заслужил.

Лучше сразу с этим покончить.

\- Прости.

Котецу, немного поёрзав в постели, приподнялся с подушек, на которых лежал:

\- Э-э? За что?  
\- За то… За то, что я совершил. И сказал. Прости.  
\- Ты не должен извиняться, Банни. Это я виноват. Мне стоило тебе доверять.

Не желая встречаться с ним взглядом, Барнаби закрыл глаза.

\- Нет, я… Я понимаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал. Моя реакция была отвратительной.  
\- Нет, она полностью оправдана…  
\- Заткнись, старик! Разве ты не понимаешь?! Не видишь?! Как ты можешь быть таким… Таким… – голос надломился к концу речи, и Барнаби задрожал, поднося ладонь ко рту. Почему он всегда такой грубый? Даже извинения звучат как оскорбления. Как он вообще может…

\- Банни. Эй, Банни… - Котецу наклонился к нему, а Барнаби, не осознававший до этого, насколько близко сидел, почувствовал, как теплые пальцы оплетают запястье, укладывая его руку на простынь. Котецу прикасался, гладил кожу, а Барнаби невольно задрожал, поднимая взгляд.

И все, что он увидел, это была… забота. И первый всхлип был скорее удивленным, нежели от испытываемых им чувств. Барнаби гневно уставился на напарника:

\- Почему ты настолько… Настолько…  
\- Раздражающий? Несносный? – Котецу мягко улыбнулся, предлагая Барнаби любой из вариантов.  
-…Настолько добр ко мне? – глаза жгло от непролитых слез, он дрожал, пытаясь отпрянуть назад, пытаясь…  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Что?

Котецу подвинулся, освобождая место, немного морщась от боли.

\- Но, – взгляд Барнаби опасливо скользнул на дверь. – Я не могу.  
\- Не бойся, они не узнают. – Барнаби продолжал сидеть, не решаясь согласиться, ведь в противном случае он потеряет даже ту малую толику самоконтроля, что у него осталась.  
\- Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, – Барнаби тут же был затащен на кровать, сминая чистые простыни, а слезы уже застилали глаза. Но ему не нужно было напрягать зрение, чтобы видеть Котецу. Он излучал тепло, подобно солнцу, он звал его, притягивая ближе, и все же смягчая пыл. Настолько близко, в объятиях Котецу… Все было отлично. Не считая слез и всхлипываний в грудь старшего напарника. Но Барнаби чувствовал, как на сердце становилось легче. Словно он выплакивал злость, отчаяние и ненависть. А Котецу понял и принял все без слов, лишь сжимая его крепче в объятиях, гладя по волосам и спине, но самое главное – находясь там, где никому до этого быть не позволялось.

Когда Барнаби, наконец, успокоился, изредка издавая лишь небольшие всхлипы, Котецу отстранился для того, чтобы краем простыни вытереть слезы со щек блондина, и, с улыбкой на лице пригладил его волосы назад.

\- Извинения приняты.

Он не собирался плакать… Он не собирался плакать… Он не собирался плакать…

И снова тишина в палате была нарушена всхлипываниями Барнаби.

Когда же спокойствие в комнате было восстановлено во второй раз, Котецу вместе с парой смешков подарил ему поцелуй в макушку, срывая с губ Барнаби удивленный вздох. Блондин резко поднял голову, благо, что Котецу успел отклониться во избежание столкновения его подбородка с затылком напарника.

\- Ты такой милый, Банни-чан, – щеки Барнаби залил румянец и, не зная почему, его сердцебиение участилось.  
\- Не зови меня так, – Котецу вздохнул, продолжая гладить его волосы. Мягкие прикосновения успокаивали блондина, и он удобней устроился в объятиях сжимающего его мужчины.  
\- Знаешь, думаю, я всегда буду волноваться за тебя. Даже когда облажаюсь и позволю тебе делать все самому. Причина всего, что я сделал, вовсе не из-за недоверия. А потому, что ты много для меня значишь.

Перед тем, как обдумать услышанное, Барнаби поднял голову, а Котецу, словно он этого и ждал, наклонился ближе. Поцелуй слишком короток и легок, и когда блондин его разрывал, он делал это со стоном сожаления. Этого определенно было недостаточно. Барнаби снова прижался к губам брюнета, но на этот раз сильнее и настойчивее, а Котецу позволил. Позволил ощутить чужой язык у себя во рту, позволил окунуться в новые ощущения, о которых он даже не подозревал до этого. Когда Барнаби опять прервал поцелуй, щеки его горели, и в этот раз вовсе не из-за уменьшительно-ласкательного прозвища. Котецу улыбался во весь рот.

И все, что оставалось Барнаби, лишь улыбнуться в ответ.


End file.
